Drabbles não nomeadas II
by Yaholy
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles de casais diferentes para projetos diferentes.
1. Negare

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, eu não ganho nada com isso, a mesma ladainha de sempre.

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Palavra:** Desejo

**Ship:** Sirius/Bella.

**Palavras:** 187

Fics escritas para o projeto que não deve ser nomeado do 6v

* * *

**Negare**

Sirius nunca admitiria isso nenhum dia na sua vida, mas quando criança ele admirou sua prima Bella. Ela era uma Black em tudo que ser um Black significava: altivez, saber exatamente o que quer, conseguir tudo com apenas com um olhar. E Sirius desejava ser assim, um Black.

Mesmo que esse desejo viesse a ser alterado com o passar dos anos.

Sirius também nunca admitiu, nem nos seus maiores momentos de embriaguez, que sua primeira paixão fora exatamente a prima de cabelos negros. Havia algo em Bellatrix que o fascinava, fazia com que seu corpo reagisse de maneira estranha.

Nunca, nem sob influência de Veritasserum, Sirius admitiria o ocorrido naquela noite de verão, dois dias antes dele voltar para Hogwarts. Ele não desejava ser um Black, não ligava mais para o nome da família muito menos para seus valores idiotas. Mas ainda havia _ela_. E ela o fazia lembrar de _quem_ ele era, e do quê eles eram feitos.

E quando os lábios dela encostaram nos seus, tão devagar que acreditou que poderia morrer pela antecipação, desejou profundamente que ela não fosse tão Black, e que talvez ele fosse um pouco mais.


	2. Esmalte

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Título** Esmalte  
**Ship** T/G

**Palavra** Esmalte

**Número de palavras:** 147

* * *

**Esmalte**

Ela nunca tinha reparado em suas unhas, nunca tinha visto necessidade de deixá-las coloridas e arrumadas. Até aquele outono.

Encarou o potinho insegura, sem acreditar no motivo que a levara a querer fazer isso, e, sem muita habilidade, começou a passar a tinta esmaltada sobre suas unhas. Sorriu ao ver o resultado. Vermelho. Vermelho vivo, tão vivo quanto seu segredo, tão intenso quanto sua obsessão.

Quando todas as meninas do dormitório estavam adormecidas, ela segurou a pena preta, contrastando com suas unhas vermelhas, com mais entusiasmo que o normal e sorriu depois de abrir o pequeno livro com capa de couro.

Ele não poderia ver seu rosto, mas talvez ele soubesse que as mãos que escreviam aquelas palavras estavam mais belas para ele.

_Tom_...

E ela sorriu ao ver a resposta, talvez ele se importasse tanto quanto ela


	3. Come to me

Autor: Yaholy

Ship: Blaise/Pansy

Palavra: Sonho

Número de palavras: 230

* * *

**Come to me**

Quando Blaise pediu para que ela viesse com ele, ela hesitou, mas foi. Ela sabia que ele iria protegê-la, que cuidaria dela. Ela já estava exausta. Exausta de todos os seus sonhos destruídos, dos jogos, de tentar sobreviver a uma guerra, e brigar para sobreviver num pós-guerra era ainda pior.

Ela sonhava todas as noites com um pouco de normalidade, com um lugar em que as pessoas não a julgassem pela casa em que ela tinha estudado, e sim pelo que ela era.

Ela não precisava explicar para ele o que sentia, ele entendia, ele também esteve no meio de todo aquele pesadelo.

Por isso, quando os dois fugiram sem dizer adeus e muito menos sem olhar para trás, ela sabia que seria um novo começo, um lugar onde ela poderia voltar a sonhar com a normalidade.

E, com tempo a amizade, a cumplicidade virou outra coisa.

E mesmo sem que ele precisasse dizer, ela tinha certeza de que ele a amava. Ele nunca dizia, e ela preferia assim, palavras quebrariam o encanto das ações dele.

Pois Pansy tinha certeza de que ele ficaria ao seu lado para sempre, que destruiria todas as suas inseguranças, que cuidaria dela quando ela se decepcionasse.

E ela nunca se arrependeu de ter ido. Porque ela pôde voltar a sonhar com uma vida normal. E teve certeza de que ao lado dele, ela conseguiria.

* * *

Obrigado a Prih que me ajudou no parto dessa fic.


	4. Telefone

**Autor: Yaholy**

**Ship: Ron/Hermione**

**Palavra: Telefone**

**Número de palavras: 187

* * *

**

**Telefone**

"Isso realmente funciona?"

Ele olhava o pequeno objeto na sua mão com uma mistura de curiosidade e medo. Não tinha a mesma facilidade que seu pai de aceitar objetos trouxas, e um pequeno quadrado azul não parecia capaz de fazer você falar com as pessoas a distância.

"Funciona e é igual ao meu." Ela disse sorrindo e mostrando um aparelho semelhante em suas mãos.

E ele sorriu ao ver que tinham mais alguma coisa em comum.

Não que os primeiros dias de adaptação tivessem sido fáceis. Ele tremia demais, fazia muito barulho, era frágil, tinha botões em excesso e funções que ele se pergunta pra que os trouxas usavam isso.

Mas quando ela chegava e sentava ao seu lado e o explicava com bastante paciência, ele conseguia ver algo de muito interessante no aparelho.

E depois de muitas aulas, brigas e uso do feitiço _reparus_, ele descobriu que o tal do telefone era sim algo bastante interessante.

Era a maneira mais fácil e eficaz de dizer eu _Eu te amo_ para Hermione.


	5. Ato1

Então James o que você me diz?" Ted perguntou mais uma vez. Ele tentava não demonstrar nervosismo, mesmo que este estivesse estampado na sua cara.

James permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns instantes. "Você tem certeza disso?" Ele perguntou ainda incerto, por mais que cada pedaço do seu corpo quisesse dizer sim e pular logo nos braços de Ted e beijá-lo até seus lábios incharem. Ted tinha terminado um namoro de quatro anos com Victorie. E nesse exato momento estava pedindo ele em namoro, James precisava ter certeza que Ted realmente queria isso.

Ted se aproximou e beijou James mais uma vez. Dessa vez o beijo foi menos desajeitado, os dois ficaram se beijando ternamente até perderem o fôlego.

James finalmente entendeu o significado de borboletas no estômago.

"Sim" o rapaz respondeu ainda de olhos fechados. Seus braços em volta da cintura de Ted. E encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro rapaz.

"Por um instante acreditei que você fosse dizer não." Ted respondeu aliviado.

"E Victorie?"

"O que tem ela?" Ted perguntou enquanto acariciava as costas do novo namorado.

"Vocês dois ficaram juntos por quatro anos."

"Eu sei, mas terminei com ela quando percebi que não daria mais certo."

"E quando foi isso?"

"No dia que você fez dezessete anos e eu percebi que não tinha mais nada me impedindo de ficar com você."

"oh..."

"Talvez o fato de você ainda estar na escola, e seu pai ser meu chefe e um dos meus pais ser seu professor pudesse atrapalhar um pouco."

"Meu pai vai surtar." James disse tentando não sorrir ao imaginar a situação.

"Não mais que os meus, bem na verdade Remus vai achar engraçado. Severus vai detestar, por algum motivo você é o único Potter que ele não suporta."

"Eu vou passar o ano em detenção por causa disso." James disse antes de voltar a beijar Ted.

"Não exatamente por conta desse.E também não acredito que seja o ano todo." Ted sorriu ao encará-lo. "Mas se for, vou ter certeza que você seja beijado vezes o suficiente pra o compensar cada dia de detenção."

James fechou os olhos esperando os lábios de Ted encostarem nos seus. E quando sentiu os lábios de seu namorado, não mais sua paixonite, seu namorado Ted Remus Lupin. Ele sorriu. James não poderia ser mais feliz.


End file.
